


Hell's Bridge

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: 13 Days of Clexa/Clextober18 [9]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day5, F/F, Protective Lexa, Walks In The Woods, bridges, clextober18, scared Clarke, urban legend/folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke goes on her a getaway to a cabin in the woods with her friends and girlfriend. There's a legend that surrounds that place and everyone is eager to check it out.Everyone except for Clarke.





	Hell's Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> 13 Days of Clexa
> 
> Clextober
> 
> Day5
> 
> Urban Legend/Folklore
> 
> Very busy, so this wasn't edited.

* * *

Clarke huffed out a breath as they bounced in the Jeep on the dirt road. She couldn’t believe she let her girlfrend talk her into this. It sent chills down her spine knowing she would be staying at a cabin in the woods.

Normally it was great getting away with Lexa because they’ve both been super busy right out college and trying to get their careers started. This wasn’t any cabin, though, it happened to be nestled a couple hundred feet away from ‘Hell’s Bridge’ according to the legend that Lexa had told her about when she booked it.

Lexa had found it fitting to bring them here the weekend before Halloween and happened to invite their friends as well. Lexa had smiled and told her it killed two bird with one stone. They got to get away and see their friends.

She had reluctantly agreed at first when she saw Lexa so excited, but after doing some research herself on the legend, Clarke had freaked herself out. She was dreading this trip, but didn’t say anything. What mattered was spending some uninterrupted time with Lexa.

Clarke kept repeating that mantra in her head as they got closer and closer to their destination.

“Getting excited yet?” Lexa squeezed her hand while she focused on navigating the road in front of them.

“Will this even be safe?” Clarke couldn’t help the tremor in her voice.

“Of course, babe,” Lexa glanced at her, “I promise I wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” Her lips quirked into a smile, “Don’t you trust me?”

“Yes, I do, that’s not the issue, Lex,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “Don’t play dumb.”

Lexa looked affronted, “Me...never!”

“Nerd,” Clarke laughed. Lexa always had a way to make her smile, but it quickly fell off her face as they pulled up the long narrow drive to the cabin. She was looking forward to stretching her legs after being in the car for over three hours, but that was it.

Clarke wished they were anywhere, but here.

“That’s me,” Lexa parked and hopped out. Clarke waited for Lexa to come around to open her door. It was something, Lexa had insisted doing since their first date. She loved how thoughtful and kind, her girlfriend was. Even though in the moment, she didn’t like her very much.

“I love you,” Clarke spoke softly locking eyes with her favorite shade of green. Lexa pecked her lips, but Clarke wanted more. Needed more and wrapped a hand around the back of Lexa’s neck and pulled her in for a much deeper kiss.

By the time, they broke apart, they were both panting. Lexa leaned her forehead against hers, “I love you too.”

“You’re lucky I do or else I wouldn’t be here,” Clarke growled playfully.

“Oh I know I am and I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” Lexa whispered in her ear, “Over and over again.”

“I’ll be holding you to that.”

“You do that,” Lexa kissed her softly, “Let’s hurry up and pick our room before the others get here.”

Clarke smiled, “When will that be?” She asked as she followed Lexa to the trunk to get their bag.

“Good question,” Lexa shook her head, “Maybe they got lost.”

“Doubtful. Raven would be high key offended at that accusation, babe,” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand tight in hers as they made their way towards the cabin.

It didn’t look as creepy as she’d built up in her head. It was a two story log cabin with a wrap around front porch, but it looked like it wasn’t used often. Shingles were coming off the roof and cobwebs were hanging in the corners.

“True,” Lexa’s pace picked up as she pulled her up the steps. Lexa put the code in the lock box that produced the keys. Clarke braced herself preparing for the worst when Lexa swung open the door to reveal an open floor plan with the kitchen, dining room and living room all in one.

“Not what I expected,” Clarke walked in first.

“Nice isn’t it?” Lexa smirked. Clarke shook her head fondly because she was in love with an adorable nerd. She pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

“Mhm....especially for being in the middle of the woods. It makes sense though since its probably here for tourists,” Clarke noticed the staircase on one side, “Bedrooms upstairs?”

“Yep, speaking of, let’s go grab the best one.”

Clarke smiled and followed behind Lexa. Needless to say when they found the bedroom they wanted with its own private bath, they had to christian it properly.

More than once.

-=-

By the time they emerged from the bedroom, their friends had arrived. Clarke sighed seeing Octavia and Raven had already had their fair share of alcohol. She thought Anya and Lincoln would be better influences.

Apparently not.

It wasn’t her responsibility even though she’d been dubbed the ‘mom’ friend for years, “Had to start without us, I see,” Clarke sank down on the loveseat and pulled Lexa down next to her so they could cuddle.

“You two were too busy fucking, what else were we supposed to do?” Raven tsked, her eyes glassy. Clarke knew if she kept going at the pace she was, Raven would be drunk in no time.

“Lincoln is making chili,” Octavia sighed dreamily from where she laid spread eagle of the fur rug in front of the fireplace.

“At least someone is responsible,” Lexa teased looping an arm behind her and pulling her in close.

“To be fair, I did tell them it was too early. As you can they didn’t listen,” Anya rolled her eyes fondly as she pressed a kiss to Raven’s temple.

“I’m not near as drunk as Raven,” Octavia started to giggle, “She was doing shots by herself.”

“Babe, that’s only because I took it away from you,” Lincoln laughed as he stirred the chili on the stove. Clarke could smell the food wafting through the air and her stomach rumbled loudly. They hadn’t had anything since breakfast, “They should sober up some when they get in food in their stomachs.”

“Thanks, Linc,” Lexa propped her feet up on the table and sighed contently, “I was thinking we’d light a fire outside after dinner and have smores.”

“Oh...I love smores,” Raven swayed slightly as she stood. Anya yanked her back down.

“Yes, but after we eat, “ Lexa pointed a finger at Raven.

“Soup’s on,” Lincoln dished it into bowls and set them at the table. They all gathered around the table and spent the next hour eating and catching up. They didn’t see each other near as much as they did in college so it was nice to have this get together with everyone.

Clarke missed it even though they drove her crazy sometimes. She wouldn’t have it any other way. She was just glad she lived with Lexa because she couldn’t not see her everyday. Clarke was even planning on proposing next the month, the ring was hidden beneath a floorboard in their bedroom.

She must have spaced out longer than she meant to because everyone was standing up and clearing dishes. Clarke looked around and noticed her girlfriend was missing.

“Where did Lexa go?”

“Outside to start the fire,” Raven appeared much more sober know that she had food in her belly.

Clarke pouted and stood up to go find her. She felt suddenly uneasy without Lexa by her side.

Octavia made a whipping noise, followed by Raven who snorted, “So whipped.”

“I’m not whipped,” Clarke tossed a glare over her shoulder as she headed towards the back door.

“If anyone is, it’s Lexa,” Anya smirked before the screen door slammed behind her.

“Hey...neither of us are,” Clarke crossed her arms, “Just because we’re happy and in love doesn’t mean we’re whipped.”

“Spare me,” Raven grinned, “You’ve been together forever and are still sappy as fuck,” she went outside after Anya.

“It’s true,” Octavia threw an around around her shoulder.

Clarke slumped in defeat, “I’m not that bad.”

“You really are, but I thin its sweet,” Lincoln disappeared with his arms laden down in supplies and saw Octavia carrying a cooler.

“If it helps, Lexa really is just as bad,” Octavia led her outside to where the firepit was, a small fire already going. She spotted Lexa, a grin split her face as she locked eyes with her girlfriend.

Octavia scoffed, “That’s exactly what we’re talking about!”

“Shut up, O,” Clarke nudged her hard and hurried back to Lexa’s side. The woods surrounding them were pitch black and was creeping her out because she couldn’t see a thing outside the firelight.

“You okay?” Lexa asked and Clarke just cuddle further into Lexa’s side, tempted to bury her head in her girlfriend’s neck.

“Better now,” Clarke answered honestly as Lexa stroked the fire. She kissed Lexa’s neck and inhaled her woodsy scent that helped calm her.

“Sap,” Lexa laughed and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“You love it.”

“I really do.”

She chanced another look around and saw someone had set up chairs in a circle around the pit. Clarke looked back at Lexa, “Time for smores?”

“Not yet,” Lexa laughed when Clarke pouted, “Soon though beautiful.”

“Thanks babe,” Clarke sat down in a chair and moved it closed to Lexa’s. She didn’t want to be far from Lexa’s side. She waited patiently for Lexa to sit down beside her. It didn’t take long before that happened Clarke was quick to take Lexa’s hand. In hers.

Lexa smirked as she took a look around at their friends, “Who wants to hear about “Hell’s Bridge?”

Clarke shivered, not from the cold, but the story, Lexa had shared with her when she booked the place.

“Not me,” Clarke voiced, but was quickly outvoted. She saw everyone lean forward eager to hear the tale. She wanted to climb into Lexa’s lap and feel her arms wrap around her protectively.

“Babe, come here,” Lexa opened her arms and Clarke was all too eager to take the invitation. She felt one of Lexa’s arms wrap around her waist as the other held a flashlight under her chin as Lexa grinned wickedly. Clarke couldn’t help but smile, one because Lexa knew without her saying anything, exactly what she needed. Two, Lexa always had a thing for ghost stories and anything of the sort.

She, however did not, but waited like the rest of them for Lexa to weave her story.

“Are you trying to build up anticipation or what?” Anya gestured for her to start.

“Yeah, out with it, Lex,” Raven got up, grabbed beers for everyone before she plopped herself down in Anya’s lap. Octavia did the same with Lincoln. Clarke laughed because they called them saps.

Lexa grinned mischievously and Clarke knew she was absolutely loving it.

“Here it goes,” Lexa cleared her throat, “It’s the tale of Titus Flame, a deranged old preacher who according to the lore, took a group of children he tied up in the woods close to here. He slaughtered them one by one and casted them into Polis Creek.”

“That’s not creepy,” Raven laughed, “I bet I could do better.”

“Shut up and let her finish,” Clarke snapped, jumping to the defense of exa. She already knew the rest, but wasn’t going to let Raven or the rest of them ruin Lexa’s fun. She kissed Lexa’s cheek, “Keep going, babe.”

“Thanks love,” Lexa smiled and Clarke ignored the gagging noises she head. She put her head on Lexa’s shoulder as she continued, “Anyways, he was caught by the parents of the ones he killed and was hanged for his crimes. Not before saying he was possessed by demons.

“Sure,” Raven smirked.

Clarke glared at her and Raven’s smile dropped off her face and Clarke thought she heard a mumbled apology. Drunk Raven could be an asshole, she knew.

“The bridge is called Hell’s bridge and extends across the creek. It’s said,” Lexa paused, her eyes glinting with mirth, “that those who are brave enough to cross it at night can hear the voices and screams of the children and sometimes are greeted by a black figure with glowing eyes as they cross.”

Raven and Octavia jumped up, followed by Lincoln and Anya who just shook their heads at their antics, “What are we waiting for?”

“This will be epic!” Octavia fist pumped almost hitting Lincoln in the jaw who luckily caught her hand.

“Umm what?” Clarke knew what they wanted to do, but Clarke didn’t want to. Legend or not, Clarke didn’t want to take any chances.

“Let’s go check it out, duh!” Raven grabbed flashlights and passed them out. Everyone took one except her and Lexa.

“It’s pitch black and we could get lost,” Clarke tried and failed as Raven just waved her flashlight.

“That’s why we have these.”

“Babe, we can stay back, it’s okay,” Lexa whispered, her hand on her back. Clarke shook her head because she could see how much Lexa was itching to go. It was all in her eyes and she didn’t want to deprive Lexa of something she so obviously wanted to do. Clarke knew if she said no, Lexa would stay back with her.

“No, I’m okay,” She stood up, zipped her coat and took the flashlight from Octavia who smiled encouragingly at her.

Lexa stood up as well, “You sure, love?”

Clarke nodded and looked at their friends who were grabbing more beers, “Yes,” She said with more conviction than she felt, “But you have to hold my hand and not let go.”

“I think I can handle that,” Lexa smiled, biting her lip, “When we get back, we should shower together.”

“I’d like that,” Clarke had to stop herself from having too many mental images of Lexa naked and wet, soap running down her.... She shook her head, “You did that on purpose.”

“Maybe I did...maybe I didn’t,” Lexa took her hand and her flashlight, “We don’t need you to have one too, I don’t think. Just stay close.”

“Duh,” Clarke sucked in a deep breath, “I’m ready.”

“At any point you want to go back, just say the word,” Lexa squeezed her hand, “okay?”

“Okay, babe.”

“Hurry up slow pokes,” Anya snarked from up ahead of them.

“Stop being so loud,” Clarke hissed as they crashed through the trees.

“Stop being a party pooper, blondie,” Anya teased and took a sip of her beer, “Nobody is around.”

“Anya, watch it,” Lexa threatened and Anya held up her hands. Clarke knew Anya was just messing around, and normally it wouldn’t bother her.

“Oops sorry.”

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Clarke let out a frustrated sigh when she tripped over another stick. Luckily Lexa caught her and steadied her.

“Careful, love,” Lexa kept her pace slower than normal and Clarke knew it was for her benefit, “Ignore them, they are just trying to rile you up.”

“I know,” She was used to it, but right now was completely out of her comfort zone so any little thing would set her off.

“Yes,” Anya answered her question.

“We explored around a little bit while you two were unpacking,” Lincoln spoke up, “We saw it, but didn’t approach it.”

“You mean fucking!” Raven chimed in.

“Won’t you ever grow up?” Clarke froze when they broke through the trees and she got her first glimpse of the bridge in person.

“Nope,” Raven ran off towards the bridge as Clarke was gently pulled forward. The bridge stood shining in the moonlight and like the legend said, it was an old metal footbridge, barely wide enough for one person to cross.

“Love, you okay?” Lexa went to let go of her hand, but Clarke latched on it so she couldn’t escape, “Relax, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Clarke squealed when Raven came up behind her and poked her in the sides, “I hate you, Reyes.”

“Love you too, bestie,” Raven smiled wickedly.

“Babe, we need new friends,” Clarke shot a pointed glare around at each of then.

“That’s rude,” Octavia scoffed, “What did we ever do to you?”

“Enough,” Lexa stood up straight and Clarke couldn’t help but be a little turned on at the sight of Lexa being so commanding.

“Sorry, C, we were joking,” Octavia looked down apologetically.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Sorry, blondie.”

Clarke pinched in between her eyes, “It’s okay. I know that, I’m just a little on edge.

“Say no more, we get it,” Raven shifted from foot to foot, “Do you want to go back?”

She shook her head, “No, I’m good,” She could feel Lexa’s eyes on her, but put on a brave face and squared her shoulders.

“Sweet, so how we gonna do this?” Raven asked, staring at the bridge.

“How about we go in a single file line?” Anya suggested, coming to stand next to Raven.

“That could work, but we’ll have to go slow and wait for each person to get ahead a little, so we don’t fall,” Lincoln added.

Clarke looked at the creek and was surprised that it looked fairly deep, but she knew it had rained recently because the ground was damp. It didn’t look that hard, but Clarke had learned from experience that looks could be deceiving.

“Works for me,” Lexa spoke up and looked over at her, “If it works for Clarke.’

“Me too,” She mumbled.

Everyone else was quick to agree.

“Who’s going first?” Octavia asked.

“We will,” Clarke couldn’t believe she volunteered at first, but the sooner they got this over with, the faster they could be safe back in the cabin. As long as Lexa was by her side, she felt safe.

Raven and Octavia clapped her hands, “Okay.”

“After you,” Raven moved back pulling Anya with her. Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand so hard, she knew it had to hurt, but Lexa didn’t complain once.

“We can still go back,” Lexa spoke softly as they approached the edge of the bridge.

Clarke took a deep breath, steeling herself as she took in the rickety bridge, “Let’s go.”

She braced herself as she took her first step and another. Clarke sighed in relief as the bridge seemed to hold their weight.

“It seems sturdy so far,” Clarke commented, “What do you think, Lex?”

“So far, so good,” Lexa kept a hand on her lower back, “But we still have a ways to go,” Lexa chuckled softly.

“You’re right,” She took a couple more steps. A scream sounded and she turned too quickly, her foot ended up slipping and she teetered on the shaky bridge. Lexa caught her before she fell.

“What happened?” Lexa asked, concern laced in her voice and Clarke swore she heard some fear as well, but couldn’t be sure.

“It’s slippery here, be careful,” Clarke’s head whipped up when the screams sounded again. She looked around for the source, “That’s not funny.”

“What’s not?” Lexa asked they made it over halfway across, “Did you hear something?”

“Our friends screaming and trying to scare us,” Clarke assumed that was the only logical explanation.

“It’s not them,” Lexa tilted her head behind them and Clarke saw Lexa was right. They looked just as stricken as she did.

“You heard it too, didn’t you?” Clarke asked. Lexa nodded and she was even more creeped out than before, “I thought it was just a story! A legend.”

“All legends are based on some truth, Clarke,” Lexa ran into her when she froze, “What do you hear?”

Clarke shook her head as ice filled her veins and she reached blindly behind her Lexa’s hand. She needed something to anchor herself too because she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Clarke blinked a couple of times hoping it was just a figment of her imagination, “I...I...no..”

“What, baby?” Lexa tried to get her to look at her, but Clarke couldn’t tear her eyes away.

“Don’t you see that,” Clarke pointed and knew exactly when Lexa saw it as well because her hand gripped hers tighter.

“What the fuck!”

“Oh my god!”

“Is that?”

“Fuck!”

Clarke heard the commotion, but it was like white noise as the black figure drifted above the water, with glowing eyes, just like the legend said. She realized a split second later that the screams and voices were coming from within the figure.

Gasps spread across the group, but as the figure came closer it’s pale hand reaching out, Clarke screamed and was trying to push Lexa back the way they came. She was petrified, “Move...go...now!”

She screamed again and finally everyone got moving and they hurried back across the bridge. They slipped a few times, but managed to maintain their footing before they could crash in the creek. Soon they were on solid ground and making a mad dash back to the cabin.

Clarke chanced a look back through the trees before the creek disappeared, but the figure was nowhere in sight.

“Was that a trick?” Raven panted as she ran.

“How the fuck is that possible.” Octavia stuttered out.

“It was badass, honestly,” Anya grinned, but still clambered inside the cabin when they reached it.

“I can’t believe it,” Lincoln collapsed on the couch, but Clarke didn’t feel safe.

“Let’s lock everything up and call it a night,” Lexa rubbed a hand soothingly down her back, but Clarke could feel her hand shake.

They made quick work locking all windows and doors before they bid their goodnight and went up to their room, their door locked as well.

“I just…” Lexa couldn’t really talk and Clarke didn’t blame her.

“I know,” Clarke kissed her head, “Let’s get ready for bed.”

“Okay.”

It didn’t take them long to ready for bed. The shower forgotten after their eventful night. They climbed in with Clarke nestled safely in Lexa’s arms, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lexa whispered in the dark.

The last thing Clarke thought while she listened to Lexa’s steady heartbeat...was that the legend was real.

-=-


End file.
